


Anything

by Sapphos_Successor



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Gay, angst but like unintended angst, listen I just love these two and think they're soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 21:25:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17169668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphos_Successor/pseuds/Sapphos_Successor
Summary: She should not have done that. She shouldn't have let the kiss happen. It wasn't even what she wanted.





	Anything

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I really love this pair, and love the Hosie Brotp, but still respect it as a ship. I hope you guys enjoy this!!!!

Josie stepped back painfully aware that every part of her, excluding her logic, was begging her not to. Despite, the fact that it wasn’t what she wanted. This was a mistake. She wasn’t even in her right mind. Who would be if their mother buried them alive. She couldn’t do this to herself. Not right now it’d only add to her emotional turmoil later. That was the last thing she needed.

“I-I’m sorry I have to go, I uh I cannot do this… especially with you, Raphe not now,” she mumbled. She immediately turned away from him fleeing to anywhere she could be alone. Lizzie was going to kill her. Plus, she had just been kissing Penelope like an hour before that. Maybe she only kissed Raphael to get the taste of Penelope’s candy flavored lip gloss out of her mouth. Oh, god that sounded horrible. It was horrible.

She basically used a genuinely kind guy to not go back to the girl that broke her heart. That was beyond horrible. What made it worse was that she was the one to actively seek him out. He was the first one to pop into her mind when she could not wash down the sickenlingly sweet taste Penelope always seemed to leave her with.

Why the hell did Pen have to pull away? Literally nothing that bad could have happened if they had kept going. Sure, some things would have become awkward, and complicated, but those were only a few more things to add to the list. It was like all Penelope wanted to do was keep her wanting her. To never get over her. The worst part was that Pen really didn’t have to do anything. Josie’s stupid feelings didn’t seem to want to go away, with or without Penelope kissing her then abruptly ending it with no explanation.

“Correct me if I’m wrong Jo, but were you just kissing the Disney Prince?” Josie heard from behind her. Thank god it was Hope, and not the million of other options that were so much worse. “Damn girl almost dying made you incredibly bold. Kissing Wolfy in the middle of the hallway no less? I like the sudden tenacity, as long as it’s not from trauma or something akin to that, because I’d suggest better coping skills for something that serious.”

Josie pivoted around to face her. She was leaning against the corner with a small smile that was clearly fake. There was that same worry she’d seen earlier that night when her, MG, and Penelope dug her up all over her face.

“I kind of wish it was the trauma. Maybe I’d feel less like a horny jackass,” Josie sighed making eye contact with only the floor. She really kissed someone that had genuine feelings for her, so she could feel something for someone other than Penelope.

“Oof. I didn’t think I’d see the day Josie Saltzman referred to herself as a horny jackass. Wanna tell me why you were kissing our beloved wolfboy? Since it wasn’t trauma,” Hope grinned genuinely this time.

Was it okay to tell her? She didn’t really need anybody, but herself pointing out how awful she was, but she trusted Hope, and was so confused. Her dad told her that just letting everything out helped clear up what was so damn mind boggling.

“I kissed Penelope,” she said before she’d fully decided. “Well, I didn’t kiss her first. She told me there needed to be the selfless, and selfish for things to work, then said she was selfish, and kissed me. I told her I hated her which isn’t exactly true because I think I’m still in love with her even if we never got to that part of our relationship. I kissed her after that. She was the one to pull away though. With those adorably wide eyes she gets when something hasn’t worked out the way she thought it would. It was right when it was getting intense too like it was maybe leading somewhere, but she pulled away… she pulled away Hope. I needed to stop thinking about her, and her stupid, wide eyes for just a minute so I found Raphael. It didn’t exactly help. All it did was make me feel even more like garbage. Like I needed that after my mom buried me alive. I just, I don’t know Hope. Why would she pull away? Does she just want to hurt me? Is she really that spiteful? I thought deep down she wasn’t that she was just hurt, but now I don’t know.”

Josie looked up at Hope almost laughing at the complete panic on her face. She wouldn’t know how to respond to all of that either. It was certainly a lot to process.

“Wow… you’ve had an uh eventful night. I uhm would probably suggest you talk to Penelope about why she pulled away because that is not my place, but I don’t think it was to spite you. You shouldn’t feel bad for seeking someone out after the whirlwind of a day you’ve had. Was it a bit of a dick move? Sure, but you feel bad, and stopped it, which counts for something, right?” She waited until Josie gave in to not feeling as bad and nodded. “Right. Now you should probably go to sleep. I know that you are still planning on going to your classes tomorrow despite being buried alive, so at least rest.”

Hope gave her that awkward pat on the shoulder people usually gave each other when they weren’t sure what to do as she stepped past her. Josie watched her leave. She was kind of glad she ran into Hope after all that had happened. She was probably the only person that could have helped her. Everyone else would have gotten upset or made her more confused. Now she felt like she could somewhat deal with part of the situation. Hopefully.

 

Josie still didn’t sleep. There was no way she could find enough peace of mind to shut off her brain long enough to fall asleep.

Every time she closed her eyes, she smelled, and tasted dirt. Guess ignoring something like that did not work. Who knew.

“Jesus, Josie you look like crap.” Lizzie commented when she’d finally been able to drag herself out of bed for breakfast. Just the boost of confidence she needed to go right back to bed. She turned on her heel fully prepared to take her dad’s advice to rest for the day. A voice stopped her though.

“Yeah, I’m guessing being buried alive, by your birth mother will do that to yah,” Penelope scoffed. “Or had you forgotten that your sister is actually human, and not some robot your dad created to do your bidding?”

Okay now she really wanted to go back to her room, but she had to talk to Pen. It was honestly now or never because the longer she took the less she wanted to do it, and the more reasons she found not to do it.

“I’m sorry, but we didn’t summon you, so you can go,” Lizzie spat back rolling her eyes. Josie was so not in the mood for this right now. She never was, but toughed it out, since it’d become routine. She jumped in right before Penelope could say something just as barbed back.

“Okay nope. You two are not doing this today. Liz I’m not going to class today, so you can go to breakfast without me, and Penny I need to talk to you before I pass out from exhaustion,” she stated. She watched Lizzie leave preventing her from fight her on it each time she tried. The moment she was out of sight Josie grabbed Penelope by the arm leading her to her room. She fell back on her bed spacing out for a bit. It was just so damn nice to be laying down, and almost being able to sleep. 

She honestly could have fallen asleep. Something felt better than before, but she was way too tired to try and figure it out. The only thing that kept her conscious was the small feeling of her bed caving in beside her. Penelope was there because they had to talk. Right she’d almost forgotten for a few blissful seconds. She barely opened her eyes letting Penelope know she was still awake.

“Despite your sister’s poor choice of words, you really don’t look too good. Did you get enough sleep? Is there something wrong?” Penelope questioned scanning Josie for any obvious things wrong she could have missed.

“I’m fine… I just couldn’t get to sleep last night,” Josie grumbled.

“Why didn’t you find me or hope? I’m sure we could have done a sleeping spell to help you out or given you some pot,” Penelope offered glued to the corner of the bed she was on.

“Oh, geez I wonder why I didn’t call my ex who kissed me, then stopped without explanation or the girl who saw me play tonsil hockey with Raphe and had to be the one I dumped most of my feelings off on. It really makes no sense,” Josie argued sarcastically. Penelope went silent. The way she was looking at her almost resembled the eyes Puss and Boots made when he was begging for something. Josie didn’t think that’d hurt her that bad. It was a valid argument.

“… you kissed Raphael?” Penelope asked after a moment. Her voice sounded, so broken. Like she’d just realized she might be losing in something she thought she’d win. She hoped she’d win.

Oh. That’s why she looked like a kicked puppy. Still a little confusing because they were broken up, but somewhat less confusing.

“Honestly, yes. I was confused, and… unsatisfied. He was there, and willing, but I couldn’t go through with it. I was just using him, and I couldn’t do that to him. He’s too nice,” she shrugged closing her eyes, so she didn’t have to feel the sting of guilt she still felt.

Saying it out loud made it sound so much worse. It was like getting hit right in the gut and losing your breath long enough to feel like you might never breathe right again. Only she was the one who punched herself in the gut by being an asshole.

The bed squeaked a little as she felt Penelope move from her corner to where Josie could feel her body hovering over her. She opened one of her eyes holding her breath as she watched Penelope lean in. All her senses were overloaded with Penelope. The smell of her shampoo, her breath hitting Josie’s face, the small amount of warmth radiating between them, the way her eyes were hurt, and angry, and the small pants she was letting out. She finally got the phrase heaven, and hell. How something could be the best, and worst thing. Penelope was her paradox in that moment.

Penelope lightly gripped her chin bringing their lips together. It was so soft. Almost like when they were together, and Pen would kiss her goodnight or good morning. Josie could always tell those were her favorite kisses. The way she put light pressure into it without wanting to move it past this or how she would squeeze her eyes so tight Josie could feel her cheeks move from it. It was always so pure. Just like it was now.

The small bursts of air that kept hitting Josie’s upper lip because Pen would hold her breath for too long. The unintentional syncing of their heart beats. Penelope’s hand moving up and down her forearm repeatedly like she just wanted to feel that she was still there. Her other hand sliding to the back of Josie’s head, and mindlessly playing with her baby hairs. Everything was so soft, and natural. It felt… real.

Pen pulled away pressing their foreheads together. She sniffled grabbing onto Josie’s shirt like they would both die if she didn’t. She was crying. The way Josie had only seen her cry over her family. Her desperate attempts to stay quiet, her little hiccups, some snot coming out of her nose, and her chin shaking. “I’m so sorry I broke you JoJo,” Pen paused looking into her eyes. “Please don’t stop loving me. I’d do anything for. I would die at my happiest. I would live at my worst. I’d tear the world down and rebuild it for you. I am so sorry I keep hurting you. You deserve galaxies, but I keep making you come back to me.”

Josie pulled her into her shoulder holding her as tightly as she could. “Why’d you break up with me Pen? I don’t know what I did wrong,” she whispered into her hair. Great now they were both crying. This was going fantastic. Penelope pulled back so fast she almost fell over immediately grabbing both sides of Josie’s face. She was still crying but was gently wiping away Josie’s tears with that honest, and intense look on her face when she wanted to keep Josie safe.

“You never did anything wrong baby girl. You were beyond perfect. I just, I just couldn’t watch you try so hard to give your all to your sister, and me. It would have destroyed you, and I-I I couldn’t let that happen, so I let you go. Lizzie could have let you go to some extent too, but she didn’t, and that pissed me off so much,” Penelope said.

“She’s my sister Pen. She has her faults, but she loves me, and I love her. The rest is just problems we both must work through. That’s what you do in any kind of relationship. You talk it out then find a solution. It’s what you should have done. You should have talked to me Pen. We could have worked through it together…” she stated making sure Penelope understood.

“Wow, when you put it like that I sound like an idiot or a dick,” Penelope scoffed rolling her eyes. “I mean I am, but it still stings.”

“No, you did what you thought was best for me, and that’s beyond sweet. I just need you to understand we’re a team. If something bad is happening it’s the two of us working through it,” Josie restated trying to make it clear how this worked.

“We’re like present tense?” Penelope grinned chewing her lower lip.

Josie rolled her eyes shoving her a little bit. “If you drop the savior complex, and start being nicer to Lizzie. Maybe. We obviously have so much to talk about.” Pen grimaced pulling her hands back to herself since she’d stopped crying a while ago.

“The savior thing I can do. Not so sure about Lizzie though,” she joked chuckling until she saw the seriousness on Josie’s face. “Okay I’ll work on it for you. If you work on getting her to treat you better. I can’t watch you be treated that way, and not do nothing about it.”

“Deal… but I really need you to promise me you’ll work with me on our problems. I can’t let you break my heart like that again Penelope. Please.” Josie pleaded grabbing her face to assure eye contact.

“I promise. Like I told you I’d do anything for you Josie, and I’m sorry I haven’t been what you deserve. I’m going to work really hard to be a galaxy for you,” Penelope smiled in that sweet way she only knew how.

“Good, now I know I said we need to talk more, but can you sleep with me? We’ll talk when I wake up, I just don’t think I can sleep without you,” she mumbled leaning back on her bed. She felt Penelope slide down next to her and wrap her arm around her waist.

“Sure thing JoJo.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it!!!! Thank you so much for reading!!!!


End file.
